kevin's writing thingy
by luckyshootingstar16
Summary: so now im froced to write and ask questions and such... join kevin as he answers questions and writes flashbacks...well contain gwevin and benlie depending on the questions you guys ask and brotherly bevin.
1. my writing thing

You know usually I would be working on my car but someone once told me that I had to do something else with my life. Like as if kicking alien butt and working on my amazingly amazing car was enough but nope she made me come on fanfriction wait! No that wasn't it...it was fan, fan, fan… fanfiction yeah that website anyway now that I'm here I got to make myself entertained and because I'm awesome I allowed you guys to ask a question... But don't go benji weird on me or word that I can write a flashback with that let me explain who I got into this mess…

Now you see it was a simple day without the alien kicking butt day and without the kicking butt I got a lot of free time on my hand so I give Gwen a call… seems pretty normal day huh ? wait for it

Ring,ring,ring

"Hello" she asked into the phone..

"Hey ummm Gwen I'm bored" I said semi-guilty that I'm calling her while she's doing some intense studying.

"Kevin you know I'm studying…" there was a pause "tell you what you go on fanfiction write what like then I'll hang out with you as soon as I finish this chapter" she finished her compromise.

"Deal but minus the writing part" I said as casually as I try to make take her to take the bait.

"Kevin you need to do something besides being a plumber and working on cars" she paused because she noticed I wasn't answering "please" she asked I could partially see eyes as she begged and I took bait..

"Fine" I said in annoyed tone

"Okay thanks see you later" she said the hanged up

And now I'm here writing for you people and feel free to comment or review or whatever to ask a question or topic…

This is going to be fun depending on how many reviews I get I don't own ben 10 I know just a fun.


	2. brotherly bevin moments

_Grdchfvb(guest):name some brotherly bevin that has previously happened_

Bevin? What the? Bevin….hold on while I figure this out….oh me and ben yeah he defiantly places the role of annoying little brother...wait I forgot idiot… annoying little idiot of a brother…

~flashback~

"Hey Kevin" benji asked.

"What do you want ben?" I asked slightly annoyed._ Slightly_.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked me again gosh this kid is getting annoying.

"You already did" I retorted

"Okay since your being a jerk I'll ask anyway, when you get married with my cousin can I be your man of honor" what the? I'm only 18 and a he is asking if he can be the man of honor something is wrong with him…

"Ummm…yeah I don't know…" he looked at me with pleading eyes "okay sure if it happens then why not" I said unsure

It only took seconds until he jumped up in the air dialing from his cell

"Ha Julies he said yes how awesome am I?"

* * *

"How much do you love me" I started at the green eyed boy has he gone on mad "I meant as a friend" he said a light blush. Hahaha I knew that.

"As much as a big brother that loves his little annoying idiotic brother" I answered honestly as I can.

"Oh, I almost love you as much as this smoothie" he said a slurp of his smoothie..

"Oh thanks I'm so thankful" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey little bobby" he suddenly said.

"Who?" I asked

"My future cat" he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I hate cats. Why would you want a cat for you already have rath" I asked I mean if you asked me rath is the coolest cat I know.

"no cats then. But little bobby is a cool name right?" he asked no little bobby isn't a cool name it wasn't not even close.

"whatever helps you sleep at night." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

There you guys have me and benji brother moments…

**I had so much writing this I hope you guys enjoyed please review a question or a flashback or a simple update or good job... Don't own ben 10 but a fan can wish.**


	3. regrets

_Reader (guest): what are your biggest regrets?_

**That day.**

**Fighting him.**

**Hurting her.**

**Becoming a monster.**

I regret lots of thing that's what happens when you leave home such a young age but ultimately I regret hurting the only people that ever gave me a chance.

**That day.**

The day I told Gwen some really harsh things.

_"Why is that a surprise? You don't know how to do much of anything"_

Which is obviously is not true considering she's the only studying to get grades and kicking aliens butts.

_"If you liked me so much how come you haven't bothered to find a way to change me back?"_

That was cold. Plain cold. Harsh. I mean after we been through I was still able to hurt her.

_"After all, as long as I'm a monster, no other girl would want me, right?"_

This was probably the meanest thing I said to her that day it's not even like I wanted _another_ girl.

The meanest thing I did was kiss Caroline aka charmcaster even if we weren't official or even if I was having a hard day that shouldn't have happened.

**Fighting him.**

Fighting ben while I was a monster hard and knew every move I was making was mistake yet not having control hurt.

Knowing that my goal was to hurt anyone that got in the way even if that included my best friend and girlfriend.

_"Ben's gonna do whatever it takes to stop you, you understand? Whatever it takes. But I've come up with a way to help you. If you just trust me I really think I can cure you."_

Funny cause because the only one that cared enough to help was her yet I hurt so many time while being a monster yet she still helped with everything.

**Becoming a monster.**

Somewhere along the way I told gwen that the only reason I spared her life was of what she use to mean to me look to make it easier for you guys I have never stopped loving her kay' alright then.

Everyone has regrets mine were just badder I know that's not a word but you get the point.

On the bright side I have a bigger reward than most people I have people that truly care about me and as crummy,cheesy, and gushy that sounds its true and don't get use to the cheesy nonsense.

anyways there you guys have it my regrets.

* * *

I had trouble writing I would have updated faster but my sister broke the charger of my dad's laptop so yeah that sucked. ummmm whatda you think? Any questions or subjects and or compliments review please! And even though im awesome I don't own ben 10.


End file.
